Metal Gear: Los Jinetes
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Segunda parte de mi trilogía inspirada en el universo MG. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Los Jinetes**

Juicio Final. Ese era el nombre en clave de la victoria final de los Sons Of Liberty. Sin embargo, esa victoria tan bien planeada nunca fue ideada por ellos, ni nunca les había pertenecido. Tan solo 13 personas en todo el mundo conocían la verdad, y yo soy una de ellas. Todo comienza 15 años antes de la muerte de Saladino, es decir, 15 años antes de mi propia muerte.

11 de Febrero, 2002

Operador: Bien, hemos llegado al espacio aéreo de Tuyikistan. 3 minutos para saltar.

Era la Guerra Civil de Tuyikistan. Aunque lo negasen tajantemente, los EEUU estaban infiltrados entre las diferentes milicias que aspiraban a gobernar el país. Varios aviones espía estadounidenses vuelan sobre el campo de batalla, y de ellos 5 personas saltan realizando maniobras HALO. Tras aterrizar en medio de las montañas, los cinco se reúnen para repartirse los objetivos.

Panther: Estamos todos enteros? Ningún problema en el aterrizaje?

Leopard: Creo que hablo en nombre de todos al decir que todo ha ido bien.

Panther: De acuerdo. La zona objetivo se sitúa 30 Km. al sur de aquí. A moverse!

Wolf: Que bien! Es que nunca vamos a caer cerca?

Spider: Se te da bien quejarte, teniente. Que te esperas? Que yo, Eagle y Leopard vayamos en bikini acompañándote todo el camino para que estés a gusto?

Leopard: Ya empezamos otra vez con la parejita…

Wolf: Callate Leopard. Empiezo a pensar que a la que le gustaría estar en bikini cerca de mi eres tu…Spider.

Spider: (Con tono de superioridad) Te crees que todas estamos muriéndonos de ganas por tener a un tío como tú? Venga, madura…

Eagle: Bueno callaos ya los dos. Por que no seguís con esta conversación estupida una vez hayamos regresado a casa? Si en el fondo todos sabemos que volveréis los dos juntitos…

Spider: Eso habrá que verlo… venga, vámonos.

La Unidad Apocalipsis. Formada por Ghost Eagle, Lady Spider, Loyal Wolf y Devil Leopard. Se llamaban a sí mismos los "Jinetes", y cualquier soldado que les conociera sabe que son los últimos guerreros contra los que nadie querría combatir.

Los cuatro eran dirigidos en el campo de batalla por Gray Panther, el fundador de la unidad. Panther había reunido a los mejores soldados del ejército para formar su propia unidad dentro de los servicios especiales de Fox Hound.

Tras caminar un rato por la selva, llegan finalmente al principal campo de batalla del país, las calles de la capital.

Panther: Ya hemos llegado. Wolf, saca el mapa.

Wolf: Aquí esta, empecemos a repartirnos el pastel!

Leopard: Estas ansioso, eh? Según lo planeado, Panther y yo nos adentraremos en la ciudad. El objetivo es eliminar al líder de la milicia que intentará dar un golpe de estado. Si lo conseguimos significara el fin de esta guerra y nuestro país podrá seguir comerciando con Tuyikistan.

Spider: Da asco. Todo es política, cuando se supone que los soldados estamos para defender al pueblo.

Wolf: Cierto, pero es el trabajo que nadie más haría. (Se dirige a Leopard) Yo y Spider tendremos que subir por la ladera de esta montaña hasta alcanzar un buen campo de visibilidad, cierto?

Leopard: Así es. Eagle colocara los receptores para que nos abras el camino, Spider. Wolf, tú te encargas de despejar el camino de cualquiera que suponga una amenaza.

Eagle: Estas calles son un poco complicadas. Pero una vez esté ahí abajo, no fallaré.

Panther: Como dijo Leopard, ella y yo iremos a la guarida de los golpistas para hacerlos salir. Una vez estén todos fuera, procura acertar entre ceja y ceja al líder, Wolf.

Wolf: "Dinero fácil"…

Eagle: Ten cuidado, no te vayas a quedar electrocutado en tu trajecito, jajaja.

Spider: Eh! No te metas con él… esta muy guapo con ese traje tamaño XXL…

Panther: Basta chicos… tenemos una misión que cumplir. Adelante!

Una vez en el campo de batalla, Eagle usó su camuflaje óptico (el cual, al igual que otros muchos utensilios que usaba la unidad, había sido creado por ella misma) para adentrarse en las calles y colocar receptores para las flechas de Spider, sin que nadie pudiera percatarse de su presencia. Esas flechas han sido mimosamente creadas por ella, y son lanzadas con una ballesta a la que llama "Guillermo Tell". Las flechas tienen unos chips que permiten dirigirlas directamente desde el cielo al receptor colocado en un lugar estratégico, y así poder realizar cientos de acciones, como derribar muros con explosivos o desplazarse con la cuerda de un edificio a otro.

Wolf se encarga de eliminar a todos los enemigos que se ponen en medio del camino de Leopard y Panther. Todos les conocían por ser unos asesinos profesionales en el campo de batalla, sobre todo a ella. En Europa del Este, la antigua URSS la apodaron Shalashaska, por su frialdad y su sadismo a la hora de enfrentarse a sus enemigos. Panther era exactamente igual en los EEUU, y es por eso que ambos intimaron rápidamente. El resto de la unidad conocía la complicidad que existía entre ambos, pero ninguno se imaginaba hasta que punto era llevada a cabo.

Consiguieron penetrar en el campo de batalla. Eagle y Spider se encargaron de abrir camino entre edificios para Panther y Leopard. Wolf esperaba la señal para realizar el disparo final de la guerra. Llevaba puesto su propio traje exoesquelético, que a pesar de tener una apariencia pesada y enorme, Wolf lo llevaba como si nada. Le proporcionaba la dureza de 10 chalecos antibalas y la inmensa movilidad de un lobo (De ahí su nombre en clave). Cuando no se escondía para disparar, destrozaba las armas pesadas enemigas que pudieran ser peligrosas, como tanques o torretas de misiles.

En las calles, Panther y Leopard luchaban codo con codo contra todo aquel que les disparase. Nadie sabía que eran americanos, ya que cada bando pensaba que eran del contrario. A pesar de la encarnizada batalla, ambos se sentían como si estuvieran en un mundo a parte, en el que solo estaban ellos dos, felices, aniquilando sin piedad al enemigo, disfrutando cada gota de sangre que derramaban. Para ellos pasó volando el tiempo, se sentían en la misma onda. Como sus compañeros decían, "son los dioses de su propio infierno".

Panther: Aquí estamos…

Leopard: Acabemos con esto. Tienes tu granada?

Panther: A la de tres lanzaremos el humo adentro. Después, yo distraeré a todo el que salga de ahí abajo.

Leopard: A pesar de mi fama… tengo miedo de que algún día te pase algo. Preferiría quedarme yo aquí esta vez.

Panther: Ya lo sabes… no me pasara nada. Sabes por que? (mirando fijamente a Leopard) Por que no voy a morir ahora que estamos juntos. (Mira hacia un lado) La azotea de ese edificio parece acertada para lanzar el localizador. Sube!

Leopard: (Con miedo) De acuerdo…

Cuando perdió a Leopard de vista, Panther lanzó la granada de humo adentro del zulo. Luego se alejó y empezó a disparar a todo el que salía de allí. Entonces salió el líder, al cual Leopard reconoció. Le lanzó el localizador hacia su ropa, ahora era el turno de Wolf.

En las montañas, Wolf observaba como se producía el tiroteo entre Panther y los enemigos. Se colocó la visión térmica cuando no vio a nadie más salir de la guarida. Con ella visualizó el localizador que estaba colocado en la ropa del objetivo.

Tras unos segundos para estabilizar su pulso y respiración, apretó el gatillo, y tal como dijeron anteriormente, fue a parar entre ceja y ceja. En medio de la confusión, Panther y Leopard regresaron al punto de encuentro, junto al resto de sus compañeros. La misión había sido un éxito. Panther contacta con el cuartel.

Panther: Aquí Panther, misión completada. Listos para volver a casa, señor.

Cygan: Bien hecho, Jinetes. Ahora envío a alguien cercano a recogeros.

Coronel Cygan, el mismísimo líder de la unidad Fox Hound, que mandaba a diversos equipos al campo de batalla, para realizar operaciones ultra secretas en beneficio de los EEUU, tal y como hacía la unidad Apocalipsis. Es la persona que tiene el cargo más alto del ejército, Coronel de Fox Hound. Nadie sabe de quien recibe las órdenes para las misiones, algunos sospechan que incluso podría tener más autoridad que el propio Presidente. Mantenía una estrecha amistad con Panther, al cual había seleccionado previamente para Fox Hound, antes de que crease su propia unidad.

Cygan: Por cierto Panther, cuando regreses, "ellos" quieren asignarte una misión importante.

Panther: Ellos…? Una misión importante?

Cygan: Si… parece que tanto ellos como yo estamos listos para confiar plenamente en tus habilidades. Te esperaremos en el cuartel.

Panther: Roger. Gracias Señor. (Leopard había escuchado un poco y le habla)

Leopard: Ey… quienes son "ellos"?

Panther: (Con un tono frío) Nada… nada importante.

Leopard: (Desconfiada pero sin otra alternativa) Esta bien… de acuerdo.

El helicóptero les recogió en el lugar asignado. Mientras volaba hacia casa, aprovechó el tiempo para dormir. Pero sus pesadillas regresaron. En ellas, veía a muchos amigos suyos soldados morir delante de él, tanto en actos terroristas, como en emboscadas y guerras que para él no tenían sentido. Muchos tachaban a Panther de un soldado muy patriótico, al igual que al resto de su unidad, cuando en realidad tenía miedo de todas las crueldades que podía causar el propio Patriotismo.

Leopard le despertó cuando llegaron a los EEUU, había pasado toda la noche durmiendo. Ahora los Jinetes descansarían durante un tiempo hasta la siguiente misión que les asignase Panther.

En ese momento no lo sabían, pero iba a ser el preludio de su última misión oficial, y el comienzo del camino que me llevaría al destino final de todo ser vivo: la muerte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Lethal Fox**

Mi historia comienza realmente hace 20 años (tenia 16 entonces), cuando me alisté en el ejército en busca de un ambiente más… "apto", por asi decirlo. A pesar de mi corta vida ya sabía demasiado bien lo que era sufrir, por eso acepté la llamada del "tío Sam" y fui en busca de otra vida. Tras 2 años y tras superar numerosas misiones en diferentes puntos del globo, fui condecorado con algo poco usual en el ejército: fui trasladado a la unidad Fox Hound, en la cual pude entrenarme para misiones "fuera de lo normal". En el ejército nadie sabía que tipo de trabajos se realizaban dentro de la unidad, pero en lo que todos coincidíamos era en que, fuera lo que fuera, era algo de lo que nunca se enteraría nadie.

Por los pasillos del "cuartel" solía ver al responsable más alto de toda la unidad, el coronel Cygan. Rara vez solía hablar con un cabo como lo era yo, solo lo hacía con los tenientes o generales que iban y venían. Pero un buen día eso cambió. Mientras me entrenaba en el campo de tiro, Cygan vino a hablar conmigo en persona. Para ser la primera vez que hablaba con él, vi que era un hombre de honor, como marca el sentido patriótico americano. Me ofreció unirme a una de las unidades especiales de Fox Hound, la Unidad Apocalipsis (o los Jinetes, como les llamábamos de manera informal). El precio de tal "ascenso" era cortar todo lazo sentimental con el exterior y con los demás soldados, según sus palabras textuales: "trabajar para la unidad, vivir con la unidad". Mi sentido del deber y las ganas de ponerme a prueba como novato en la que quizá era la unidad más secreta del mundo, me hicieron aceptar la propuesta. Si me lo volviesen a preguntar otra vez, sin duda volvería a aceptarlo, y no solo por los anteriores motivos…

Mientras subíamos en el ascensor hacia la planta donde se encontraba el centro de mando de la unidad…

Cygan: Bien… que siente al formar parte de los "Jinetes"?

Fox: Formar parte de la mejor unidad de infiltración que existe es algo que se tiene que vivir para comprenderlo… Pero le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Cygan: Por supuesto.

Fox: Por qué he sido elegido yo exactamente? He superado alguna prueba de la que no me haya enterado de su existencia? Tenia entendido que solo el líder de la unidad, Gray Panther, podía decidir quien entraba y quien no…

Cygan: Digamos que yo y él somos muy buenos amigos, y que aceptará a todo aquél que yo le mande entrenar…

Fox: Ya veo… Hemos llegado.

Aunque Cygan intentase ocultarlo, no era buen actor. Detrás de sus palabras pude ver unas intenciones algo "oscuras" en mi elección para la unidad. Esa fue la primera vez que empecé a dudar de él y su trabajo real. Tras andar por unos pasillos, nos encontramos en la sala de reuniones con los míticos "Jinetes". Realmente era una unidad bastante peculiar, ni se levantaban al llegar un alto cargo, ni realizaban el saludo militar… ni siquiera vestían de manera muy "normal", siempre con sus raros artilugios y trajes de alta tecnología.

Cygan: Hola chicos. Donde está Panther?

Leopard: Viene de camino, está con unos asuntos.

Cygan: Bueno no importa. Quiero presentaros a vuestro nuevo compañero de unidad. Su nombre es Frank Jaeger, en poco tiempo a pasado de ser un simple cabo a ser uno de nuestros mejores soldados.

Spider: Eh un momento! Un nuevo Jinete? Pero si solo puede haber 4!

Wolf: Es verdad, además aquí no tenemos pensado incorporar a nadie más, salvo que el jefe diga lo contrario.

Cygan: Conozco a vuestro jefe, y sé que estará de acuerdo conmigo en querer entrenar a este novato en vuestra unidad.

Eagle: Venga ya! Ni siquiera tiene nombre en clave!

Panther: (Entrando por la puerta) Pero eso puede cambiar, Eagle.

Leopard: Panther! De verdad estas de acuerdo en que metan a un novato en nuestra unidad?

Panther: Para empezar, esta es MI unidad, así que aq uél que no le quiera ver que se marche, por que pienso llevármelo y entrenarlo, entendido?

Todos: Entendido…

Panther: Muy bien chico… como te llamas?

Fox: Frank, Señor.

Panther: Déjate de formalismos, a partir de ahora seremos compañeros. Asi que no tienes nombre en clave? Bien, déjame ver tus informes de misión.

Fox deja a Panther su archivo de misiones cumplidas y entrenamientos realizados desde que se alistó.

Panther: Muy bien… te gusta atrapar al enemigo por sorpresa, y cuando se trata de una eliminación siempre lo haces rápida y eficazmente… como un zorro.

Fox: Siempre he pensado que son los mejores cazadores de la naturaleza.

Panther: Y no te falta razón… Bienvenido a bordo, Lethal Fox.

Fox: Lethal Fox? Ehh… Gracias! (Le estrecha la mano a Panther).

Cygan: Estoy seguro de que os llevareis muy bien… hasta pronto, chicos.

Así fue como ingresé en la legendaria unidad Apocalipsis. Me sorprendió ver que Panther estaba contento con mi "ingreso", mientras que cualquiera en sus sanos cabales, como sus compañeros, se negarían a hacerlo. Lethal Fox era uno de los muchos nombres que tendría a partir de ese momento, junto con el de "el quinto Jinete", que escuchaba de vez en cuando de mis antiguos compañeros de Fox Hound, ahora que tenía que ignorarlos y mantenerme al margen de mi pasado.

Aunque el resto de Jinetes estuvo en contra de mi ingreso, pronto fueron conociéndome, y yo a ellos. A pesar del aspecto frío y calculador que rodea a toda la unidad, eran una gente bastante amigable y generosa, con los que, con el tiempo, fui compartiendo mucho más que misiones. Fue entonces cuando comprendí lo que Cygan quiso decir con "trabajar para la Unidad, vivir con la Unidad".

Pasaron varios años desde que ingresé. En cada nueva misión que nos otorgaban pude observar las distintas caras de cada uno de los Jinetes. En ellas, como deduje siempre, también era necesario darlo todo en el campo de batalla, y arriesgar al límite, para conseguir el éxito en la misión. Panther fue como un maestro para mí. Se preocupó de enseñarme todo lo que sabía, tanto dentro como fuera de Fox Hound. De todos los instructores que tuve, Panther era el más sabio y más eficaz en sus "enseñanzas". Con el tiempo fui convirtiéndome en su mano derecha, al igual que en la de su eterna compañera, Leopard. Desde el primer día noté un cierto aire extraño que les rodea, como si tuviesen una "onda" para comunicarse con sus compañeros de equipo, y otra distinta en la que solo existen ellos dos. Realmente, son una pareja única tanto en el ejército como en el resto del mundo.

Durante las misiones tuve también oportunidad de observar sus técnicas de batalla. Panther y Leopard atacaban siempre realizando perfectas ofensivas al enemigo, con cualquier tipo de arma, y sobre todo usando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo para desarmar al enemigo y así neutralizarle de una forma más limpia. Mientras tanto, Wolf y Spider preferían estar en la retaguardia, preferiblemente sobre colinas o en las azoteas de edificios. Por último estábamos yo y Eagle. Era una chica bastante tímida, que rara vez hablaba en el grupo, pero cuando lo hacía dejaba ver su gran inteligencia y demostraba ser una buena estratega. Yo casi nunca hablaba con ella de cosas personales, sino más bien de los artilugios que ella misma inventaba.

Ese era un tema bastante extraño, pero esos artilugios eran una de las "bases" de la Unidad. Camuflaje óptico, exoesqueleto con los famosos "poderes de pirámide", sensores autodirigidos, y además armas customizadas a gusto. Todas esas cosas las había creado ella, y eran exclusivas dentro de la Unidad, todas salvo una. El arma principal de Panther, un cañón láser que se "implantaba" en el brazo y disparaba con él a todo objetivo que fuera "duro de roer". Nadie sabe como lo consiguió, solo se sabe que cuando lo empuña, es invencible. Cuando le preguntaba por él, solo me decía: "No quieras saberlo todo ahora. Espera un tiempo, y obtendrás todas las respuestas que buscas…"

Finalmente llegó el día en el que, creo yo, todo cambió. Nos habían otorgado la misión de rescatar a un oficial americano en la Guerra del Líbano. Estábamos en la sala de operaciones para el informe de la misión.

Wolf: Coronel, díganos lo que tenga que decirnos, y vayamos a dar tortas al enemigo!

Spider: Nunca te cansas verdad? Ni siquiera con ese traje! No se de donde sacas fuerzas de verdad…

Wolf: Solo te miro y me "suben", jaja!

Leopard: Bueno parad ya! (Piensa para sí misma: Deberíamos darles más vacaciones)

Cygan: Escuchad chicos, esta misión no será muy "normal". Nuestro objetivo es rescatar al teniente C.J. Silverburg, que está cautivo en el ayuntamiento de la capital. La ciudad ha sido tomada por un grupo paramilitar muy bien armado, y con una capacidad militar fuera de lo común según nuestros informadores. Así que cuando lleguéis allí no os extrañéis de ver alguna cosa rara.

Fox: Como cuales? Tenemos información sobre algo de eso?

Cygan: Desgraciadamente no tenemos ni un solo dato sobre su capacidad armamentística. Solo sabemos que deberíais estar alerta durante toda la misión.

Eagle: Tengo aquí todos los datos disponibles y he realizado la estrategia más correcta para la misión, salvo que esas "cosas extrañas" se metan en medio, nada debería cambiar. Os lo dejaré antes de subir al avión.

Cygan: Dicho avión os llevará de incógnito junto a boinas azules al Líbano. Dichos boinas azules van a socorrer a los refugiados. Una vez lleguéis, uno de nuestros vehículos os llevará hasta las cercanías de la capital. A partir de entonces, deberéis andaros con cuidado. Todo entendido?

Panther: Entendido. Pongámonos en marcha.

El viaje con los boinas azules fue tranquilo, como en todo desplazamiento "no oficial". Un rato después, nos habíamos bajado del camión que nos transportó a las afueras de la ciudad. En ese momento, mi destino quedó sellado para siempre.

Mientras caminábamos por las calles, numerosos escuadrones de combate salieron a nuestro paso. Todo fue normal, como en las anteriores misiones. Todo menos una cosa, que aunque fuese "pequeña", más tarde comprendería que era algo muy significativo. Panther y Leopard estaban más bien "separados" en el campo de batalla. Todos lo vimos, como Panther realizaba lo que él quería esta vez, y ella se iba por otro lado, cuando normalmente estaban siempre juntos, mano a mano.

Según sus caras, Leopard también se había dado cuenta de aquello, pero a Panther parecía no importarle lo más mínimo. Cuando Leopard intentaba acercarse a él, éste siempre conseguía alejarse de ella. La parte "buena", por decirlo asi, de tal evento, era que Panther se preocupaba menos de tenerla a su lado, lo que le dejaba mayor atención para aniquilar al enemigo. Como Leopard tenía muchas más dificultades que su "compañero", fui a ayudarla en la ofensiva.

Fox: Parece ser que el Gran Jefe no quiere saber nada de nadie hoy… eh?

Leopard: La verdad es que no entiendo su comportamiento, está mucho más frío de lo normal…

Fox: Tal vez… sean cosas de pareja? Ya sabes… has hecho algo que le haga estar así?

Leopard: No, que va! Cuando nos enfadamos él nunca se pone así… Es como si estuviera pensando en otras cosas y quisiera mantenernos al margen…

Fox: Cuando acabe la misión, si quieres te ayudaré a sonsacarle… Mira! Ya hemos llegado a la plaza del ayuntamiento!

Leopard: Muy bien, allá vamos!

Tal como esperábamos, alrededor del ayuntamiento nos encontramos con un gran número de enemigos que intentaban proteger a su "querido amigo" americano. Gracias a su amenaza de muerte, esperaban conseguir una "paga extra" para su organización. Sin embargo, esa paga extra no seria el metálico de los centavos americanos, sino de nuestras balas y nuestras pistolas.

Tras enfrentarnos a la última resistencia del enemigo, nos reunimos para discutir los siguientes parámetros de la misión.

Panther: Bien chicos, el teniente se encuentra en el ayuntamiento. Iré a rescatarle, vosotros asegurad la zona.

Leopard: Debería ir contigo por si algo sale mal.

Panther: Gracias , pero no necesito niñera.

Wolf: Seguro que quieres ir solo…? Ningún miembro de la unidad ha actuado por libre nunca…

Panther: No te preocupes… solo es ir, cogerle y sacarle. No va a pasar nada más, entendido?

Fox: Pareces demasiado seguro de ello, pero si es eso lo que quieres…

Panther: Bien, dadme 5 minutos.

Y así Panther se fue corriendo hacia el ayuntamiento. Nosotros nos colocamos en diversos lugares de la plaza, y abatíamos a algún que otro soldado enemigo que se asomaba. Todo iba bien, sino fuera por que Panther se retrasaba más de lo acordado.

Por radio me comuniqué con Leopard. Discutíamos sobre si deberíamos ir a buscarle, cuando de repente algo muy extraño llamó nuestra atención…

Eagle lo denominó "Tanque bípedo armado". Un robot, por asi decirlo, de unos 3 o 4 metros de altura, con armas gatling a ambos lados de su "cabeza". Encima de ella una especie de sensor, con el cual seguramente localizó a los 5 soldados que estábamos allí y nos cerró todas las salidas posibles de la plaza lanzando unos "minimisiles" dirigidos que llenaron de escombros los caminos. Tras eso, Eagle nos contactó por radio.

Eagle: Chicos! Escuchadme bien, haced todo lo que os diga, si queréis sobrevivir. Ese aparato funciona mediante sistemas por satélite, asi que dadme tiempo a deshacerme de su comunicación. Wolf, Spider, esconderos en un buen sitio y disparad a las piernas. Fox y Leopard, seréis el señuelo para distraerle de mí y de los otros dos. Entendido?

Todos: Entendido!

Todos siguieron la táctica que Eagle había diseñado en apenas segundos. Mientras Fox y Leopard llamaban la atención del robot, tanto Wolf como Spider fueron capaces de mermar su velocidad y reflejos dañando las "piernas". Eagle intentaba descifrar las "coordenadas terrestres a suprimir", es decir, con su ordenador activaría un programa que hiciera que todos los satélites que enviasen o recogiesen información de esa plaza terminasen su actividad por unos minutos, que resultaron ser más que suficientes para derribar al monstruo.

Leopard: Pero que coño es esa cosa?

Eagle: Esto me hace recordar un informe de misión de otra unidad que combatió en esta región hace tiempo. Aunque combatir no es la palabra adecuada, más bien espiaban al enemigo, y si tenían oportunidad, lo eliminaban. En dicho informe salía a la luz el nombre de un proyecto robótico de última tecnología: Metal Gear.

Wolf: Menudo nombrecito! Como es posible que tengan tal capacidad militar y los EEUU no tuviéramos confirmación hasta la fecha?

Fox: Puede que no les guste "fardar" de sus inventos con cualquiera. Lo que quiere decir…

Spider: Que sabían que íbamos a venir nosotros, la unidad Apocalipsis. Por eso necesitarían más que soldados de apié para vencernos.

Leopard: Entonces en algún lado se está vertiendo información?

Fox: O eso, o nuestro querido Silverburg les ha contado cosas sobre nosotros. Pero si Silverburg sabía que íbamos a venir, eso quiere decir o bien que sabe que tipo de misiones realizamos, cosa que no es lógica, por que si fuera así nosotros conoceríamos desde hace mucho tiempo su existencia. O bien es un objetivo sumamente valioso para nuestro país.

Eagle: Me pregunto si eso tendrá relación con la actitud del jefe…

Mientras tanto, en el ayuntamiento, Panther investigaba una a una las habitaciones, eliminando a los soldados que estuvieran de guardia si era necesario. En una de ellas encontró a Silverburg amordazado y maniatado. Tras soltarlo, comenzaron a hablar.

Silverburg: Dichosos los ojos… hace mucho tiempo de nuestra ultima "reunión"…

Panther: Verdad? Quizá deberíamos dejar de vernos así. Tienes el disco?

Silverburg: Tómalo, diles a tus jefes que ya no quiero seguir en esta misión. Estoy cansado de toda esta mentira colosal que estamos construyendo…

Panther: No les diré nada. Al contrario, han tomado una decisión. Tu metedura de pata con los Al-Athi se ha dejado notar en los planes. Por tal acción has de ser eliminado (Panther saca de su pantalón un silenciador para la 9mm que lleva)

Silverburg: Pero..! No! (Se tapa la cara con los brazos y se oyen dos disparos) Ahhg!

Panther: Tranquilo teniente, ya no pueden oírnos.

Silverburg: Cabron! Me has disparado en las rodillas!

Panther: Era necesario. En ellas es donde llevaba los chips que transmitían sus constantes vitales a "ellos". Ahora que está "muerto", es libre de irse a donde quiera. Le sacaré por la parte de atrás, le recogerá un amigo mío. Él le explicará todo.

Silverburg: Nunca creí que fuera a tener que agradeceros algo a vosotros, la famosa "resistencia"…

Panther: Con suerte, no nos veremos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Silverburg: (mientras Panther intenta cogerle por los brazos) Que quieres que te diga? Lastima! Jajaja!

Panther: Puedo pedirte un último favor, amigo?

Silverburg: De que se trata?

Panther: Solo de que recuerdes un nombre de ahora en adelante. Fox.

Silverburg: Con que ese es el siguiente... No lo olvidaré fácilmente.

Minutos después, los Jinetes escuchamos a un helicóptero que estaba cerca del ayuntamiento. No tenía ninguna señal de ningún país, pero Panther venía corriendo hacia nosotros. El helicóptero disparó varios misiles contra el ayuntamiento; tras volarlo por los aires, desapareció.

Leopard: Panther, estás bien? Donde está Silverburg?

Panther: El teniente ya había pasado a mejor vida cuando llegué, después me enteré de que iban a enviar un helicóptero para volar este lugar.

Fox: Puede volver en cualquier momento, vámonos!

Eagle: Base, aquí Jinetes. Misión fallida, volvemos para casa.

Cygan: De acuerdo. Os esperaremos para el informe. Corto y cierro.

Tras llegar a la base, los Jinetes fueron a tomar un descanso, menos Panther que tenía que dar las "explicaciones" a Cygan de por qué habíamos fracasado, supuestamente.

Cygan: Bien Panther, tengo entendido que la misión ha fracasado tal y como yo te pedí. De verdad has traído el disco?

Panther: Aquí está.

Cygan: (exaltado, como si estuviera muy alegre) Perfecto… Dime… ese descuidado ha dado algún problema?

Panther: Silverburg? No. Una bala en su cerebro y una bomba en el edificio bastaron para eliminarlo del juego. También será suficiente para seguir dando motivos a los Al-Athi de querer combatirlos, si les culpamos de su muerte.

Cygan: Bien pensado. Estoy seguro de que "ellos" estarán muy orgullosos de tu trabajo.

Panther: (Pensando para si mismo) Eso esperaba…

Mientras, en la sala de descanso…

Fox: Leopard, como estás?

Leopard: Cansada y agobiada.

Spider: Agobiada por Panther?

Leopard: Cuando vayamos a casa me tendrá que explicar unas cuantas cosas…

Wolf: El que haya pasado de ti, y que estuviera muy borde con los demás?

Fox: Si… tú recuérdaselo. Así arreglas muchas cosas.

Leopard: Si no fuera por su comportamiento hacia mí, diría que tiene algo que ver con el Metal Gear ese.

Fox: La verdad es que es demasiada coincidencia.

Eagle: Entonces significa que el enemigo sabía que íbamos a venir por que Panther conocía de algo a Silverburg?

Leopard: Quien sabe… igual se encontró con él en el pasado. O en las misiones de infiltración en solitario. Hay demasiadas posibilidades… (Entra Panther por la puerta)

Wolf: Ey Gran Jefe, como fue con Cygan?

Panther: A pesar de nuestro fracaso, parece ser que los jefazos tenían en mente la posibilidad de que fuera una misión fallida. Gracias a eso, otra unidad se ha infiltrado y conseguido numerosa información sobre la tecnología de los Al-Athi.

Eagle: Me vendrá bien para estudiar los restos del Metal Gear que me traje.

Panther: Fue duro de roer?

Eagle: Nada, que va…

Fox: Eso lo dirás tú, que no fuiste el señuelo!

Eagle: El que algo quiere, algo le cuesta, no? Gracias a vuestra valentía, ahora disponemos de esta tecnología, que quizá podamos usar en el futuro en beneficio propio.

Leopard: Ni me imagino que podría hacer nuestro gobierno con semejante tecnología…

Cuando vi por primera vez aquél "tanque bípedo", pensé que era algo de otro planeta, que nosotros, los seres humanos, no éramos capaces de crear semejante cosa. Ironías del destino, años más tarde sería yo el que los fabricaría en masa para los países del Este e iniciaría la denominada Guerra Metal Gear. Lógicamente, el precio del uso de semejante arma, sería la llamada "DMA", Destrucción Mutua Asegurada. Sin embargo, ese era el objetivo final de "ellos", el Juicio Final, para crear un mundo sin fronteras en el que poder expandir su poder desde las sombras, sin que ni siquiera la gran heroína, Dark Panther, se diera cuenta de ello.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Traición Patriótica**

Una cosa que todavía no puedo comprender es la "fe", por decirlo así, que Panther había depositado en mí para llevar a cabo su último deseo: un mundo sin fronteras, en el que nadie tuviera que mantenerlo unido desde las sombras. Cómo iba yo a conseguir eso? El mundo no puede mantenerse unido sin nadie que lo controle, de una forma o de otra. Era un hombre misterioso, la verdad, por que esa "fe" pronto se materializó en la presencia de una mujer que poseía su nombre en clave… Es que mi mentor era un adivino? O realmente lo tenía todo preparado para que esa mujer acabase nuestro trabajo? Yo no creo en las coincidencias, pero algo olía mal en ella desde la primera vez que la vi.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el incidente del teniente Silverburg, cuando nos llegó nueva información sobre el "caso Metal Gear". Al parecer, nos encontrábamos en una situación crítica. Una unidad secreta americana que estaba infiltrada en la organización Al-Athi, había cambiado de bando. El nombre de la unidad desertora es "Sons Of Liberty", y colaboraban con el enemigo en el desarrollo de Metal Gear para poder pasar información al Oeste. Sin embargo han cambiado de ideales, y pretenden usar el arma definitiva para atacar a los EEUU. Las razones para ello son totalmente desconocidas.

En la sala de operaciones…

Panther: Como es posible que soldados americanos deserten en el siglo XXI?

Cygan: Aunque haya terminado la Guerra Fría oficialmente, sigue muy activa en la clandestinidad. Numerosos grupos realizan robos y atentados con tal de conseguir fondos para su propio programa nuclear, y Al-Athi es uno de ellos. Sin embargo no hay mal que por bien no venga…

Wolf: Me tomas el pelo? Las armas nucleares no traen ningún bien!

Spider: Es verdad! En que se basa para decir que será bueno?

Eagle: Muy fácil… Ellos construyen las armas, nosotros vamos y les eliminamos. Luego recogemos las armas y las usamos nosotros en exclusiva. Me equivoco, Coronel?

Cygan: Exacto, Eagle. Nuestra misión consiste en ir a su base secreta situada en el subsuelo de Dubai. Dicha base se llama Outer Heaven, y posee lo más avanzado en tecnología defensiva y ofensiva que cualquier base pueda permitirse, incluidas las estadounidenses. Una vez allí, eliminaremos a todo enemigo y...

Leopard: Eliminar a soldados americanos! Es que acaso no han pensado en traerlos de vuelta a nuestro país para interrogarles? Es una locura!

Cygan: Es un lujo que no puedo permitirme. Si esos soldados volviesen, podrían liderar una rebelión en suelo estadounidense. Además, ya conocéis la política de nuestro país con los traidores.

Panther: Pena de muerte.

Cygan: Por ese motivo, no importa si les matamos aquí o en otro lugar. Un desertor no merece compasión por parte de su traicionado país. Por su culpa, han puesto a millones de personas en peligro. Y aún más lejos, son ellos mismos los que quieren eliminarnos. Por eso debemos aniquilarles y recuperar toda tecnología que puedan usar en contra nuestra.

Fox: Eso incluye algún Metal Gear?

Cygan: Como dije antes, la base posee lo más avanzado en tecnología armamentística. También es la "cuna" del proyecto Metal Gear. Y la verdad, no me extrañaría nada que encontraseis más como el de la última vez. Allí necesitan toda la seguridad posible, pues es donde están creando Metal Gear Rex.

Leopard: Suena a nombre en clave no?

Eagle: Se trata de un Metal Gear que supera los 4 pisos de altura, tiene la misma movilidad que cualquiera de sus "hermanos" pequeños y, además, puede realizar ataques nucleares gracias a un Rail Gun. Al menos eso es lo último que sabemos de nuestros contactos. Sin embargo no entabla ningún peligro por ahora. Lo tienen creado, pero todavía lo tienen que ensamblar para poder usarlo. Y eso les costará algunos días.

Fox: Como pueden poseer la tecnología del Rail Gun? No es un proyecto exclusivamente americano?

Cygan: Los Sons of Liberty colaboraban con Al-Athi. Eso significa también que compartíamos tecnología con ellos.

Fox: Es decir, que la culpa de todo esto es de los americanos, me equivoco?

Spider: Es increíble! Invertimos en ellos para después recoger las sobras y progresar en una nueva Guerra Fría?

Panther: Entiendo como os sentís. Pero tiene un lado bueno. Si EEUU posee una tecnología militar como Metal Gear, podrá seguir manteniendo el liderazgo armamentístico mundial, y por tanto, poder protegerse ante cualquier futura amenaza.

Wolf: Pero también está incluido en el paquete el usar esa tecnología en cualquier guerra, Panther. No entiendo como puedes apoyarlo.

Leopard: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Panther. De todas formas, no nos queda otra opción que ir allí e impedir que realicen un ataque nuclear algún día.

Eagle: Cierto. Debemos darnos prisa para impedirlo y así terminar con esta situación incómoda.

Cygan: Entonces os ponéis en marcha?

Panther: Si. Tíos, vamos a prepararnos.

Todos: De acuerdo.

Cygan: Panther quiero hablar contigo de una cosa, espera aquí 5 minutos.

Panther: (mirando primero a Leopard y después a Cygan) Claro…

Así fue como iniciamos nuestro viaje hacia Dubai, una ciudad que estaba en plena expansión política y territorial. En ella se estaba construyendo el Burj Dubai, el edificio más alto del mundo. Esa construcción no solo generaba turistas, sino también mucho dinero. Dinero con el cual Dubai podía convertirse en la futura capital de Europa del Este. Sin embargo, gracias a mí, acabó llamándose "capital del Eje del Este". La ciudad donde establecería mi control desde las sombras e iniciaría el Plan Juicio Final, una de las 3 partes de las que se componía el proyecto que "ellos" estaban usando para conseguir extender su influencia por todo el mundo.

En el avión hacia Dubai…

Leopard: Que quería Cygan cuando os quedasteis solos?

Panther: Nada, simplemente que cuando volviese al cuartel debo dejar el Cañón para hacer unas revisiones y quizá unas mejoras.

Eagle: Pero por que no lo quiso decir delante de nosotros?

Panther: Quizá para que no te sintieras mal, por ser la única arma que no puedes desguazar.

Eagle: Cierto… que envidia me da su creador. Ojalá pudiera conocerle…

Spider: Eh Fox, mira esto.

Fox: Que es, una mira infrarroja?

Spider: No exactamente. Mientras Eagle y yo analizábamos el Metal Gear que teníamos en la base, hemos dado con unos circuitos en sus piernas que son los que le permiten moverse. Con esta mira instalada en tu Patriot podrás saber a donde apuntar cuando te enfrentes a uno de ellos.

Fox: Pero aunque estén en el suelo no seguirán siendo un peligro?

Eagle: Según pude averiguar, una vez está derribado sin poder volver a levantarse, se desactivan todas sus actividades.

Fox: Perfecto. Eso significa que esta vez no tendré que hacer de señuelo!

Wolf: Tanto te costaba?

Fox: Si tuviera tu exoesqueleto la verdad es que me costaría mucho menos. Podías haberle derrotado tu solo y haberle roto las piernas!

Spider: Es que Wolf no tiene remedio… es un vago!

Wolf: No te metas conmigo mujer! Yo solo hice lo que Eagle me aconsejó…

Spider: Si si… eres demasiado "mandado". Deberías actuar más por cuenta propia!

Wolf: Eso no me lo dices en casa, eh?

Todos: ajajaja

Spider: (sonrojada) Vuelve a decir algo sobre eso y te parto la cabeza!

Fox: Vale vale! Tranquilidad. Al menos nos divertimos un poco en esta misión de mierda.

Leopard: Es verdad… hay veces que pienso que es mejor trabajar para cualquiera que para los EEUU.

Eagle: Siempre con su política de ataques preventivos y de usar cualquier tecnología que tengan a su alcance para no gastar su dinero en vano…

Fox: Has dicho dinero? Gastar su dinero?

Panther: Que tiene que ver el dinero americano?

Fox: Ahora que se me ocurre... Cygan comentó que los terroristas pretendían conseguir fondos para sus proyectos armamentísticos. Pero y si los Sons of Liberty, cuando estaban colaborando por orden de EEUU, también proporcionasen dinero a los terroristas? Dinero de los propios EEUU!

Panther: No creo, sino sería un problema demasiado serio. Mirad, ya estamos en Dubai. Preparaos para iniciar la misión.

Todos: Entendido.

Descendimos del avión que nos trajo de incógnito a Europa. Una vez nos recogió nuestro transporte de tierra, nos fuimos preparando para entrar en Outer Heaven. La ruta de entrada estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, en un túnel abandonado que, en teoría, solo da a las alcantarillas de la ciudad. Nuestro objetivo se encontraba a 3 o 4 kilómetros en línea recta del túnel, bajo la plaza donde estaban construyendo el Burj Dubai. Un túnel sin retorno, en el cual mi pesadilla personal finalmente tomaría forma.

Dentro del túnel…

Fox: Se nota que esto no lo visita mucha gente…

Spider: Cuanta suciedad… en serio esta es la entrada a Outer Heaven?

Panther: Un buen camuflaje para la mejor base que puede existir, no creéis?

Leopard: Me pregunto como han llevado su trabajo aquí sin que nadie se enterase.

Wolf: Parece que estamos cerca. Veo una luz tenue al fondo.

Panther: Si me disculpáis, voy a investigar el túnel de acceso que hay aquí al lado. Nos reuniremos más adelante. (Se va corriendo)

Fox: Eh espera!

Wolf: Otra vez va a su bola… Esto me da mala espina.

Eagle: Al menos no está borde como la última vez…

Fox: Pero que estará tramando? En ninguna de las directrices de la misión figura la necesidad de investigar el túnel de acceso desde la superficie…

Leopard: Atentos, estamos cerca de Outer Heaven. Cuidado con las trampas.

Tras unos pasos, pudimos observar perfectamente la entrada a una base subterránea. Conseguimos desactivar las cámaras de vigilancia y reducir a dos guardas que vigilaban la entrada. Nos dividimos en dos grupos: Wolf y Spider nos cubrirían desde el nivel superior de unos almacenes que había allí. Leopard y yo avanzaríamos hacia el hangar principal, eliminando silenciosamente a cualquiera que se nos pusiera delante. Eagle, como siempre, sería nuestro contacto invisible que nos avisaría de cualquier imprevisto. Todo parecía ir bien, sino fuera por que no había ni rastro de Panther, ni respondía a la llamada por Codec. Sin embargo, pronto se torció nuestro plan de eliminación silenciosa.

Uno de los "mini Metal Gear" descubrió a Eagle, y le disparó a las piernas para inmovilizarla. Al hacerlo, la base entró en situación de alerta de intrusos. De los numerosos almacenes y edificios salieron interminables soldados que nos acorralaron en cuestión de segundos. Wolf se ocupó de abrirnos una vía de escape hacia el hangar principal, mientras Spider fue en busca de Eagle para socorrerla. Más tarde, Leopard y yo perderíamos de vista al otro grupo, y nos adentramos en un hangar gigantesco. En dicho hangar se encontraban grandes piezas de lo que parecía un robot. Patas, cabeza, un Rail Gun… Sin duda era Metal Gear Rex. Detrás nuestra entraron numerosos soldados con la intención de eliminarnos. Sin embargo conseguimos una buena posición táctica desde la que fuimos encargándonos de cada uno de ellos.

Cuando terminaron de venir soldados, yo y Leopard salimos de nuestro escondrijo, y observamos a la inmensa bestia desmembrada que yacía ante nuestras miradas.

Fox: Así que esto es Rex…

Leopard: Nadie contesta al codec. Crees que estarán…?

Fox: Saben cuidarse por si solos, estoy seguro de ello.

Leopard: Para ser el miembro más joven de la unidad, y el que menos tiempo lleva en ella, has ganado muchísima confianza en nosotros.

Fox: Hemos superado numerosas misiones desde hace 2 años. Creo que no nos queda nada a lo que enfrentarnos, salvo a nosotros mismos…

Leopard: Nosotros mismos… Panther… donde estará?

Fox: Espero que no tenga nada que ver con Metal Gear.

Leopard: Si construyen por completo esta cosa, los daños que causaría serían demasiado elevados…

Fox: Espera… mira ahí detrás! (refiriéndose al otro lado del hangar)

Leopard: Hay alguien en el suelo, vamos!

Corrimos tanto como pudimos hacia unas personas que estaban allí, amordazadas y atadas de pies y manos. Llevaban batas de científicos, por lo que pude suponer que se trataban de los científicos que construyeron a Rex. Cuando intentamos ayudar a uno de ellos, alguien realizó un disparo detrás de nosotros. Al girarnos, vimos a un soldado con apariencia de coronel, junto con dos cabos que nos apuntaban.

Coronel: Así que están aquí mismo dos de los Jinetes. Supongo que el resto estarán muertos ahora…

Leopard: Bastardo! Que les has hecho?

Coronel: Se los he dejado a mis subordinados… Me pregunto que harían con ellos?

Fox: Eres uno de los desertores americanos? Como se llama?

Coronel: Mi nombre es David Oxford, coronel de todos los hombres que están destacados en Outer Heaven. Soy también uno de los dos máximos jefes militares de los Sons Of Liberty. Hemos estado trabajando durante muchos años para conseguir crear esta arma.

Fox: Cual es la razón de la deserción, Oxford?

Oxford: El Proyecto Osiris… esa es la razón.

Fox: Osiris? Dios del Juicio Final?

Oxford: Vaya! Un chico inteligente! Osiris es el nombre en clave que "ellos" han elegido para llevar a cabo la siguiente guerra mundial.

Fox: Quienes son ellos?

Oxford: No te hagas el estúpido! Sabes bien quienes son! Son…

Panther: Debería mantener la boca cerrada, coronel. (Aparece por la puerta de un hangar, por la que entran con él muchos más soldados.

Oxford: Panther! Que demonios estás haciendo aquí bastardo?

Panther: (Habla con los soldados) Chicos, empezad a llevaros el material a Zanzíbar. Oxford, querido amigo, no seguirás todavía resentido con lo de tu mujer, verdad?

Oxford: Comprendo lo que hiciste, pero hubiera preferido que me hubieras consultado antes de hacerlo. Si hasta fuiste tú el que quiso que colaborase con nosotros para obtener información clasificada sobre los otros Sons of Liberty que hay en España! Al menos reconoce tus errores…

Leopard: Panther, de que va todo esto?

Panther: Siento haberos mentido durante todo este tiempo. No voy a permitir que los EEUU obtengan esta arma. Antes los destruiré con mis propias manos…

Fox: Pero que estás diciendo!

Panther: Soy el otro máximo responsable de los Sons Of Liberty que hay en este lugar. Desde hace tiempo, hemos estado trabajando en el Proyecto Osiris, que consiste en crear para los EEUU el arma definitiva, para usarla contra el resto del mundo. El objetivo de ello es expandir sus dominios por todo el planeta. Pero… no lo conseguirán.

Oxford: Fox, verdad? Tu querido comandante es un gran componente para los Sons Of Liberty. Sin él, estoy seguro de que fracasaríamos. Aunque nos cueste la vida de nuestros seres queridos…

Fox: Panther estás hablando en serio! Vas a enfrentarte a los EEUU! Es que te has vuelto loco o que!

Panther: Oxford, diríjase con sus hombres y todo el material a Zanzíbar. Yo me encargaré de estos dos.

Oxford: Vale, confiamos en ti.

Tras marcharse, Oxford y los Sons of Liberty se llevaron consigo a Rex, cada pieza en un camión diseñado para la ocasión. Varios soldados todavía nos estaban apuntando mientras Panther ordenaba que trajesen a "los demás" a ese hangar. Pronto aparecieron por la puerta más soldados, que trajeron a Wolf, Spider y Eagle malheridos. Parecía como si quisiera que estuviéramos todos juntos en aquél momento.

Leopard: Que es lo que pretendes, Panther? Crees que estás haciendo lo correcto?

Panther: Toda empresa tiene pérdidas económicas, y en toda guerra hay bajas admisibles. La mujer de Oxford era una de ellas. Averiguó cuales eran nuestros planes, y se proponía contarlo a la comunidad internacional. O eso pensaba ella. Me aseguré de que yo fuera la única persona a la que iba a contarlo todo, confiando en que yo la ayudase a detenerlos. Pero se equivocó… Pensaba que iba a ayudar a alguien el contar nuestra silenciosa rebelión contra los EEUU. Lo único que hubiera conseguido sería alertarles a "ellos" de lo que tramábamos. "Ellos" simplemente hubieran rediseñado su proyecto, eliminando a todo estorbo, es decir, a nosotros, y a todo aquél que fuera persona ajena al proyecto, como ella. Así que… la eliminé para ahorrar problemas. Vosotros estáis en la misma situación. Por eso debéis ser eliminados.

Leopard: Serías capaz de matarnos? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos!

Hombre en la pasarela superior: Si hace falta, estoy seguro de que lo haría.

Un hombre de aspecto americano apareció en el segundo piso del hangar. Iba armado con varios Colt Single Action Army. A pesar de que parecía ser un aliado de Panther, abrió fuego rápidamente contra todos los cabos que nos apuntaban. Su velocidad de disparo, para ser de un Colt, era endiablada.

Panther: Ocelot, de verdad era necesario matarlos?

Ocelot: Como dijiste… en toda guerra hay bajas admisibles.

Leopard: Panther, me has traicionado!

Leopard saca una pistola para enfrentarse a su, anteriormente, amado. Sin embargo Panther, sin apenas moverse del sitio, consigue desarmarla y romperle los brazos. Leopard queda retorciéndose en el suelo.

Fox: Maldito hijo de puta!

Ocelot: Ni se te ocurra empuñar tu Patriot, Fox. (Le apunta con su Colt) Tírala al suelo.

Fox: Mierda!

Panther: Ahora estamos tú y yo, Fox.

Fox: Que quieres decir?

Panther: Es la hora de medir nuestras fuerzas el uno contra el otro. Procuraré darlo todo en esta pelea.

Fox: Crees que una pelea de gallos arreglará esta situación? Estas loco…

Panther: No, pero comprobaré si estás capacitado para sustituirme al mando de la unidad. Enfréntate a mí!

Entonces Panther empezó un combate mano a mano conmigo. Aunque pelease todo lo mejor que podía, Panther se movía a una velocidad inhumana. Esquivaba cada golpe que parecía imposible de hacerlo. Luego, con otro movimiento rápido, Panther me tumbó en el suelo, pero no me rendí. Decidí cambiar de táctica y usar los objetos del hangar para, de alguna forma, derrotarlo. Sin embargo Panther parecía conocer cada uno de mis pensamientos, no tardó en tirarme contra una pared y dejarme casi sin sentido.

Panther: No lo has hecho mal, Fox. Por desgracia esto no terminará aquí. Volveremos a vernos. Ocelot, vámonos!

Entonces ambos escaparon del hangar. Fuera se pudo oír un vehículo arrancando y marchándose de la base. Yo, que estaba soltando sangre por la boca, acabé por perder el conocimiento.

En aquél momento no comprendí del todo lo que Panther tramaba. Sí pude entender que él, dirigente de los Sons Of Liberty, había organizado junto a David Oxford la deserción de la unidad. Sin embargo también nombraba constantemente a la mujer de Oxford y a los Sons of Liberty del gobierno español. Acaso había más unidades de los Sons of Liberty dispersas por el mundo? Parecía que los que había en mi país natal, España, no estaban relacionados con el incidente Metal Gear, sino al contrario.

Mencionó que si la mujer de Oxford hubiera contado todo al gobierno español, "ellos" se hubieran enterado de los planes de Panther y Oxford, y les hubieran eliminado. Eso quiere decir que los Sons Of Liberty de España trabajan para "ellos". En aquél momento no sabía de quienes estaban hablando. Pero si los Sons of Liberty son americanos, "ellos" sin duda también lo eran. A parte de todo eso, de lo que solo podía especular, estaba aquél hombre, Ocelot, que era alguien al que nunca había visto en el ejército americano. Para tener semejante destreza con las armas de fuego pequeñas, resulta raro que no le hubiéramos reclutado en la unidad Apocalipsis, hubiera sido un gran compañero de armas. Lo más raro es que ni siquiera hubiéramos oído hablar de él.

"Ellos", "Plan Osiris", Sons Of Liberty y Ocelot. Todo ello parecía estar relacionado con Panther. Para hallar las respuestas a todos los enigmas, debería encontrarle y sacárselo, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Zanzíbar… Panther dijo que se dirigiesen todos allí. Ese iba a ser mi siguiente objetivo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Legados Oscuros**

Al despertar, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, comprobé que me habían vendado algunas heridas y me colocaron varias vías intravenosas para reponer la sangre que perdí. La habitación no parecía ser de ningún hospital, más bien un almacén que fue reformado hace poco para transformarlo en una oportuna sala de curas. Aparentemente había recuperado mi fuerza, pero algunas heridas seguían molestándome, por no decir las que había en mi corazón. La traición de Panther traería el caos a nuestras fuerzas armadas. Muchos se preguntarían por qué lo hizo, y seguramente le seguirían hasta la tumba. No es mi caso, yo nunca usaría armas nucleares contra nadie. Pensaba que Panther opinaba igual que yo… me equivoqué.

Al rato de despertar, entró una enfermera militar para comprobar mi estado. Como vio que estaba despierto, fue a avisar a "mi superior". Instantes después entró el coronel Cygan. Tras la típica pregunta de "como te encuentras?", le pedí que me comentase que había ocurrido.

Cygan: Sigues estando en Outer Heaven, Fox. Como no respondíais al codec, decidimos enviar un equipo del Delta Force para descubrir qué os había pasado. Al llegar, vieron que todo el material que estaba en este lugar había desaparecido, y que vosotros estabais malheridos en un gran hangar. Luego llegó todo el contingente de nuestro ejército, para habilitar este lugar como nueva base de operaciones estado-unidenses. Declaramos este edificio como hospital militar, así que fuisteis traídos aquí para recuperaros.

Fox: Traídos? Están los demás aquí? Como se encuentran?

Cygan: Por desgracia no tan bien como tú. Necesitarán bastante reposo, pero algunos ya están conscientes, así que no te preocupes. Ahora necesitas todas tus energías para llevar a cabo la siguiente misión.

Fox: Mas bien creo que seguirá siendo la misma… eliminar a los traidores y evitar que usen un arma nuclear contra los EEUU. La única diferencia, es que también deberé deshacerme de Panther. No es así?

Cygan: Me temo que sí. Tienes idea de a donde habrán podido ir?

Fox: Zanzíbar… Creo que se llamaba así ese lugar. Sabe donde puede estar?

Cygan: Zanzíbar… Así es como se llama?

Fox: Entonces la conoce?

Cygan: Interceptamos comunicaciones entre los soldados de los Sons Of Liberty. Decían que iban a instalarse en una base submarina, situada bajo el Lago Chekov, cerca de la frontera con Rusia. Supongo que Zanzíbar es el nombre de dicha base. Para entrar usarás el montacargas principal, situado al norte del lago, dentro de una gran cueva. Deberás ponerte en marcha inmediatamente para la misión.

Fox: Un momento. No puedo llevar a cabo yo solo la misión. Necesito a mis compañeros!

Cygan: Te repito que no se encuentran en condiciones de luchar. Tendrás que llevar a cabo esta misión de infiltración en solitario. Pero no te preocupes. Eagle, que ya ha despertado, está estudiando toda la información sobre ese lugar y su seguridad. Te ayudará por codec cuando lo necesites, enviándote datos sobre la situación de tus objetivos a tu EnSat.

Fox: Y Leopard, Wolf, y Spider? Yo solo no puedo contra Panther. Es muy superior en combate! En teoría, nunca podría vencerle, estoy seguro!

Cygan: Las apariencias engañan, Fox.

Fox: Que quiere decir con eso?

Cygan: Nada. Cuando te enfrentes a él, lo sabrás.

Fox: Me esta ocultando algo?

Cygan: Simplemente te comunico todo lo que necesitas saber. Si digo que puedes cumplir esta misión tu solo, es que puedes.

Fox: En eso va incluido todo sobre los Sons Of Liberty, el proyecto Osiris y "ellos"?

Cygan: ! (Pone cara de sorpresa)

Fox: Así que es cierto… usted lo sabía todo desde el principio!

Cygan: Que harás ahora que sabes eso?

Fox: (en todo desafiante) Puedo negarme a colaborar en la misión, al menos que me cuente todo.

Cygan: Ja. Nunca harías eso.

Fox: Por que no?

Cygan: Por que si no llevas a cabo la misión, millones de personas morirán. Nadie puede detener a Panther excepto tú. Vas a abandonar al pueblo americano a su suerte?

Fox: Deje de hablarme de esa forma! Yo no tengo el mismo concepto de patriotismo que usted! Por lo que a mi respecta, América se puede ir a la mierda. Sin embargo… tiene razón. No puedo dejar que mueran.

Cygan: Veo que empiezas a comprender…

Fox: Pero cuando todo esto acabe, me contestará a todo, de acuerdo?

Cygan: Por supuesto… Todo lo que tú quieras.

De esa forma, comencé la que iba a ser mi última misión oficial en la unidad Apocalipsis. Me preparé todo lo mejor que pude, y un helicóptero me llevó al Lago Checkov. A partir de ahí, estaría solo…

Me bajé a las afueras del gran bosque que rodeaba el lago. Nuestra inteligencia tenía miedo de que entre toda la vegetación hubiera equipos de vigilancia, o algo peor. Me adentré en el bosque, siendo muy cauteloso con las posibles trampas que pudiera haber. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa y la de todos, no había nada.

Tras un rato caminando, encontré al norte del lago una entrada gigantesca a una cueva. En el suelo había marcas de camiones y coches que eran recientes, por lo que sin duda supe que era el camino correcto a Zanzíbar. En la cueva encontré numerosas cámaras de seguridad y soldados vigilando la zona. Tras pasar con éxito los primeros controles, lo que en principio era una cueva empezó a convertirse en un sótano de hormigón y metal.

Mientras realizaba la infiltración, pude escuchar a varios soldados hablando entre sí sobre su misión.

Soldado D: Ey! Que tal fue la primera guardia?

Soldado I: Todo tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo la verdad…

Soldado D: Si, es cierto. Es raro que todavía no haya llegado el ejército hasta aquí.

Soldado I: Se rumorea que ya han ocupado Outer Heaven. Que crees que hará el ejército americano con esa base?

Soldado D: Crear un puesto avanzado para los EEUU en medio de Europa, una base secreta donde construir el arma definitiva, la nuestra.

Soldado I: Pero en teoría todavía no tienen datos sobre nuestra tecnología, no creo que sean capaces de crear un Metal Gear sin nuestras datos.

Soldado D: Por eso nuestra misión consiste en evitar a toda costa que nadie baje por ese montacargas, ni por la carretera del oeste.

Fox: (Pensando para mí) Uhm… una carretera en el Oeste del lago?

Soldado I: Comprendo, pero… y si viniera alguno de los Jinetes? Se dice que son los mejores en infiltración y espionaje.

Soldado D: Si se atreven a venir, estoy seguro de que nuestro jefe se ocupará de ellos. Nadie puede superarle, y recuerda que fue él quien fundó esa unidad.

Soldado I: Que ironía… crear algo tan personal para después destruirlo con sus propias manos…

Soldado D: Bueno, yo me vuelvo a vigilar el montacargas, mantén los ojos abiertos.

Fox: Allá voy… (Salgo del escondite y agarro por el cuello al soldado que estaba allí)

Soldado I: Pero qu…AGH!

Fox: Cuéntame algo interesante, y quizá te deje vivir.

Soldado I: Quien eres? Como has conseguido llegar hasta aquí?

Fox: Soy yo el que hace las preguntas! (aprieta un poco más su cuchillo contra el cuello del soldado)

Soldado I: Vale vale! Por favor no me mates!

Fox: Entonces, empieza a escupir algo por esa boca.

Soldado I: Tras llegar a Zanzíbar, la seguridad se multiplica por 5 en cada zona. Incluyendo visión térmica, nocturna, vigilancia Rex y puertas cerradas mediante contraseña.

Fox: Bien, dime como puedo pasar por esas puertas.

Soldado I: Necesitarás una de las tarjetas maestras. Con ella puedes abrir casi cualquier puerta de Zanzíbar.

Fox: Tienes alguna?

Soldado: No! Lo juro! Solo la tienen los miembros de la unidad especial de infantería que vigilan la base.

Fox: Bien… gracias. (Le aprieta el cuello, dejándole sin sentido).

Tras colarme por un par de conductos de ventilación para atravesar los últimos controles, por fin llegué al montacargas. Me deshice de toda vigilancia, y activé el ascensor que me llevaría hasta el "infierno", por así decirlo. Mientras bajaba, recibí una llamada por codec.

Eagle: Fox, me recibes?

Fox: Eagle! Estas bien?

Eagle: Si… aunque faltó poco, eh?

Fox: Me alegro mucho de volver a escuchar tu voz!

Eagle: Lastima que tenga que ser en estas circunstancias. Ojalá pudiéramos estar ahí todos para ayudarte. Lo único que puedo hacer es analizar la información que me llega por satélite de la base.

Fox: Espero que sea mas que suficiente. Y bien, que tienes para mí?

Eagle: A parte de haber confeccionado un mapa especialmente para ti, tengo la localización de Panther.

Fox: De verdad? Pero es raro. Panther conoce nuestras tácticas. Debería saber que le localizaríamos muy fácilmente gracias al codec. Estas segura de que no es una trampa?

Eagle: Si, por que interceptamos algunas de sus conversaciones.

Fox: No tiene sentido! Tiene tanta confianza en sí mismo que cree que no iremos a por él?

Eagle: O quizá es lo que quiere.

Fox: Eh?

Eagle: Si lo piensas, todo encaja. El que tardase más de lo acordado durante la misión de rescatar a Silverburg, que se separase de nosotros a la entrada de Outer Heaven, y nos dejara vivos sobre todo. Es como si nos estuviera protegiendo de algo. Pero no se de que puede ser…

Fox: "Ellos"…

Eagle: Quienes?

Fox: Nos está protegiendo de ellos… para que no nos involucremos más de lo necesario.

Eagle: De que estás hablando?

Fox: Ni siquiera yo estoy muy seguro. Pero pienso averiguarlo.

Eagle: Espera. Me acaban de comunicar una variación en la misión.

Fox: Dime.

Eagle: La seguridad es demasiado alta. Te pillarían antes de que dieras un solo paso. Primero deberás buscar una forma de entrar a la sala de seguridad, y allí desactivar todas las alarmas y videocámaras.

Fox: Suena bien! Pero como hago para llegar hasta la sala de seguridad hasta entonces?

Eagle: Creo que tendrás que inventarte algunas alas…

Fox: Comprendo. Tengo una idea que quizá funcionase…

Eagle: Una vez desconectes todo, enviaremos a un grupo de marines para que hagan un poco de ruido en la entrada, y así te despejan el paso.

Fox: Algo es algo! Gracias Eagle, voy a ello.

Eagle: Ten cuidado.

Cuando llegué abajo, me propuse a llevar a cabo mi plan. No resultaba difícil encontrar soldados por esa zona, lo difícil era que no me descubriesen. Conseguí reducir a uno de ellos. Lo oculté en un lugar seguro, y me vestí con su uniforme. Pude utilizar también sus armas, y de uno de sus bolsillos saqué la llave maestra, que sin duda me ayudaría a llegar a la sala de seguridad.

Tras pasar por la salida del montacargas, pude observar Zanzíbar en todo su esplendor. Una cúpula hermética mantenía la base libre de inundaciones, lo que le daba un aire más futurista del que yo había imaginado. Más que una base militar, era en realidad un gran campamento, donde los soldados tenían instalaciones de entrenamiento, edificios para el descanso, almacenes con todo tipo de instrumento militar… y en medio de todo ello, un gran edificio, de 5 o 6 pisos de altura. Sin duda sería allí donde se encontraban las instalaciones más importantes de la base, incluido el Metal Gear Rex que estaban construyendo.

Lo primero era averiguar dónde se encontraba la sala de seguridad, para permitir a mi gente la entrada, y así organizar una estratagema que me ayudaría a pasar desapercibido entre mis enemigos y alcanzar mis objetivos. Yo hacía como que estaba patrullando la base, para que no levantasen sospechas. Durante el "reconocimiento" visual pude escuchar numerosas conversaciones. Parecía ser que los propios miembros de los Sons of Liberty estaban algo desmoralizados, ya que se sentían traidores, cuando lo único que querían era evitar el daño que los EEUU podían causar. Entonces me puse a pensar: "Para qué los EEUU querrían promover una 3º Guerra Mundial, si ya lo dominan todo? Acaso su objetivo no era solamente la conquista, sino que había algo más oscuro?". Para encontrar la respuesta, primero tendría que vérmelas con Panther.

Finalmente llegué hasta un edificio que sólo poseía una planta baja. De él entraban y salían soldados continuamente, así que no me resultó difícil acceder al interior. Gracias a mi "camuflaje" pude averiguar que en ese edificio se encontraba la sala de seguridad, pero además era el lugar donde estaban almacenados los distintos equipos "mini Metal Gear Rex". Decidí llamar a Eagle para trazar un nuevo plan.

Eagle: Fox, eres tú?

Fox: Si. Te llamo para comunicarte una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir.

Eagle: Te escucho entonces.

Fox: Estoy en el edificio donde se encuentra la sala de seguridad. Junto a esa sala se encuentra un garaje de mantenimiento, donde están almacenados algunos de los Mini MG de esta base.

Eagle: Entiendo. Quieres volarlos por los aires, no es así? En ese caso, antes quiero que hagas algo por mí.

Fox: Soy todo oídos!

Eagle: Los datos que poseemos sobre esas máquinas son insuficientes para idear contramedidas que nos faciliten el combatirlas. En la misma sala de seguridad deberías poder acceder a la red informática donde se guardan todos los archivos pertenecientes tanto a esas máquinas como al propio Metal Gear Rex. Así que antes de destruir nada, quiero que recuperes esos datos y me los mandes por EnSat.

Fox: De acuerdo, lo haré. Tengo aquí mismo los explosivos con el detonador, suficiente para destruir este edificio. Los pondré a 20 minutos. Te llamaré cuando estén activos, de momento quiero que comuniques al estado mayor que envíen ya los "refuerzos", para que cuando lleguen esto estalle por los aires y no puedan usar a esos MG, de acuerdo?

Eagle: Entendido, empezaremos a coordinarnos. Esperamos tu llamada.

Acto seguido, con la tarjeta maestra, conseguí entrar en la sala de seguridad. En dicha sala había un guardia y un militar que estaba al cargo de la seguridad. Me fui acercando poco a poco al encargado, y cuando justo estaba en su espalda, disparé un dardo táser al guardia antes de que se diera cuenta de nada.

Aunque el encargado sí escuchó la descarga eléctrica, no tuvo nada que hacer. Le agarre del cuello y le dejé inconsciente. Entonces me di prisa para acceder al ordenador y descargar todos los datos. Por suerte, el sistema de seguridad no era demasiado complicado de desactivar, pero el acceder a los datos confidenciales ya era otra cosa.

Se notaba que querían evitar cualquier filtración. Sin embargo, gracias al entrenamiento informático al que me sometió Eagle en mis días de Cadete en la Unidad, conseguí acceder al archivo completo y descargarlo en mi EnSat.

Ahora era el turno del garaje. Salí como si no hubiera pasado nada en la sala de seguridad, y fui preparando el C4 para detonarlo en el edificio. En el garaje había un par de científicos reparando sus juguetes. No me resultó difícil pasar desapercibido, ya que estaban demasiado concentrados en su trabajo. Coloqué el explosivo en tanques de combustible que había en ese lugar, lo que aseguraba una destrucción completa. Llamé a Eagle para darle la señal.

Fox: Eagle, soy Fox. Ya tenéis luz verde, daos prisa!

Eagle: Bien, ya están de camino. Ahora pásame los datos del programa Metal Gear.

Fox: Ahí van. Espero que te sean de ayuda.

Eagle: Gracias. (Se oye una voz detrás de ella, pero no se le entiende). Que? No puede ser! Fox sigues ahí?

Fox: Que ocurre?

Eagle: Tienes que saber que Le…shhhhsgss

Fox: Eagle, me recibes? Eagle!

La manera en la que se cortó la transmisión me inquietaba. La última palabra que me dijo parecía hacer referencia a Leopard, pero sabe dios que es lo que pasaba con ella. De repente escuché por un altavoz a alguien que se estaba comunicando con los soldados. Decían que en 1 hora, cuando el Rex estuviera armado, lanzarían el primer ataque nuclear contra Washington. Tenía que darme prisa para encontrar a Panther y evitar una catástrofe.

Justo cuando me disponía a salir del garaje, oí las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba a la puerta, así que me escondí. Al abrirse la puerta, pude apreciar mejor el sonido de los pasos, no eran normales. Al asomarme un poco, comprobé que llevaba unas botas con espuelas, al mas puro estilo Oeste Americano. Entonces me vino a la mente alguien a quien había visto hace poco tiempo que llevaba ese mismo "estilo" de vida. Era Ocelot.

Ocelot: Fox! Se que estás aquí. Da la cara como un soldado!

Intenté acercarme por su espalda, y así apuntarle con mi Patriot. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, supo que estaba detrás suya, y haciendo gala de su velocidad, desenfundó su Colt y disparó a mis pies. Pero, a pesar de eso, no me dio. Teniendo en cuenta lo que le vi hacer con aquellos soldados a los que mató, empecé a pensar que falló a propósito. No quería matarme, al menos por ahora.

Fox: Eso ha estado bien, lo admito.

Ocelot: Verdad? Hoy en día nadie se acuerda de estas viejas glorias (muestra su Colt y lo "acaricia")

Fox: Eres miembro de los Sons Of Liberty?

Ocelot: De esos palurdos? Ni hablar. Digamos que pertenezco a "otro" grupo.

Fox: Así que los SOL y los Al-Athi no son los únicos en este lugar…

Ocelot: En absoluto. Ellos solos no serían capaces ni siquiera de crear el sistema de control del propio Metal Gear. Todo lo han conseguido gracias a "ellos", es decir… nosotros.

Fox: Quienes demonios sois?

Ocelot: Los verdaderos hijos de la libertad. Que te parece esa respuesta?

Fox: Simples bobadas patrióticas. Entonces, estás traicionando a Panther?

Ocelot: No, él es el que está traicionando a su gente.

Fox: Que quieres decir?

Ocelot: Si quieres saberlo, primero deberás derrotarme. (Se miran fijamente) Desenfunda!

Así comenzó la batalla contra el que posiblemente era el mejor pistolero de los EEUU. Sabía de buena tinta que en un tiroteo yo saldría perdiendo, así que decidí usar una treta. Me escondí tras algunos vehículos y saqué mi calibre 45 con silenciador. Empecé a disparar a todas las luces de la sala, para dejarle a oscuras. Así, y con bastante sigilo, me acerqué de nuevo por detrás suyo. Tras unos minutos de esquivar sus tiros, por fin logré reducirle con mi cuchillo.

Ocelot: Eres bueno, he de admitirlo… el digno sucesor de Panther.

Fox: Ahora dime todo lo que sepas sobre Panther y "ellos", si no quieres que te haga una nueva vía de respiración.

Ocelot: (Totalmente tranquilo) Ellos nacieron hace décadas. Nacieron de la misma Guerra de Vietnam. Tras ver aquél estrepitoso fracaso, decidieron ponerse manos a la obra para evitar que volviera a ocurrir. Primero tomaron el control de los 2 pilares de los EEUU, su economía y su política. Gracias a ello podían hacer lo que les diera la gana sin que nadie se enterase. Pero decidieron ir más lejos. Diseñaron un plan maestro para conquistar el mundo.

Fox: El proyecto Osiris?

Ocelot: Exacto. El plan consistía en apoyar a determinados grupos terroristas suministrándoles dinero y científicos, para que creasen el arma perfecta. "Ellos" crearon a los Sons Of Liberty con ese propósito, infiltrarse en gobiernos y unidades terroristas con el fin de manipularlos a su antojo. Gracias a ellos, creamos el Metal Gear, el arma ideal para conquistar el mundo. Panther ha estado trabajando desde siempre con los SOL. Pero algo salió mal. El coronel Oxford se enteró de que algunos de los miembros de los Sons Of Liberty que estaban implicados en otras unidades terroristas habían sido acusados de traición, y por ello, fueron ajusticiados. Toda esta revuelta contra los EEUU es cosa suya.

Fox: Entonces Panther no tiene nada que ver?

Ocelot: Él solo le está siguiendo la corriente. No puede hacer otra cosa, si quiere recuperar el Metal Gear intacto para los EEUU. Sin embargo, a cambio de eso, también ha sido acusado de traición. Por ello te han enviado aquí.

Fox: Me estás diciendo que Panther quiere que le mate, para así hacer que los EEUU siga con el plan?

Ocelot: Jajajaja. No sois más que peones en el juego que "ellos" han creado para vosotros.

Fox: Es una locura… (Aprovechando que Fox quedó algo confundido mientras pensaba en todo ello, Ocelot le derriba y se dirige hacia la puerta).

Ocelot: Sin embargo no tienes elección! Si fracasas en tu misión, significará la muerte de millones de personas.

Fox: Y si tengo éxito también!

Ocelot: Ya, pero el mundo será un lugar mucho mejor y estable gracias a "ellos" y a Panther. Volveremos a vernos! (Ocelot se marcha)

Fox: Estoy seguro de ello…

Por fin tenía varias cosas claras entre todo este lío. "Ellos" no son más que simples veteranos de Vietnam descontentos con la marcha del mundo. Contrataron a Panther para llevar a cabo sus planes. Sin embargo, no me cuadraba todavía que Panther accediera a ayudarles. De todas formas, pronto conocería sus motivos, ya que él era mi siguiente objetivo.

Siguiendo con mi "disfraz", llegué hasta el hangar donde estaban montando a Rex. Mientras "vigilaba" los alrededores, pude ver en su brazo derecho una gran arma. Según escuché, se llamaba Rail Gun, y podía lanzar cabezas nucleares mediante la alineación de numerosos imanes, creando campos magnéticos que impulsen la cabeza nuclear hacia la atmósfera, y así dar en el blanco con un radio de error de 500 metros.

Entonces me di cuenta del verdadero "as en la manga" de "ellos": al no tener propulsión propia, la cabeza nuclear va, literalmente, planeando hacia su objetivo. Al no quemar combustible, ningún radar en toda la faz de la tierra sería capaz de detectar su origen. Un arma invisible, que iniciaría una guerra en la que el enemigo éramos nosotros mismos.

Según mi EnSat, la señal que emitía el codec de Panther provenía del piso superior del hangar, cerca de la sala de control de Rex. Tras subir las escaleras, pude verle hablando con Oxford. Sin embargo no podía acercarme mucho, al menos no hasta que llegasen los refuerzos. Y, como caídos del cielo, los SOL alertaron por megafonía la llegada a la entrada de las tropas americanas. Los científicos fueron los que primero empezaron a correr, luego el propio Oxford se marchó junto a unos soldados, quién sabe a donde. Panther bajó al primer piso, y se quedó observando la cabeza de Rex. Supe entonces, que había llegado la hora…

Me fui acercando, poco a poco por uno de los laterales de la gigantesca arma. Pero algo no iba bien. Un soldado americano entró en el hangar, y se puso a disparar como un loco a Panther. Este, con una rapidez sobrehumana, se acercó a él y le desarmó, rompiéndole un brazo. El grito que hizo el soldado retumbó por todo el hangar, aunque para mi sorpresa, era una voz conocida. Panther se dispuso a quitarle el pasamontañas que cubría su rostro. Era Leopard!

Panther: A que has venido, Lucy? No deberías estar aquí.

Leopard: Vine para… comprender lo que estás haciendo. (Panther la levanta por el cuello, y le da un golpe en la cara que la tira para atrás)

Panther: Por culpa de tu insensatez, ahora tendré que matarte.

Leopard: Has olvidado todo aquello en lo que creías? Todo por lo que hemos luchado juntos? Es que ya nada te importa?

Panther: Hay algo que todavía me importa: el futuro.

Leopard: Pero a este precio? No dijiste siempre que querías un mundo en el que no fuéramos útiles como soldados?

Panther: Exacto. Y este es el camino para conseguirlo (desenfunda su Desert Eagle). Adiós, Lucy.

Fox: Panther! (En ese momento, disparé contra él sin pensarlo dos veces, pero consiguió esquivar mis disparos, y nos quedamos apuntándonos mutuamente).

Panther: Ya era hora!

Fox: Que estás diciendo?

Panther: Quería contártelo todo ahora, pero parece que tendremos que esperar un rato más. (Dispara a mis manos, haciendo que pierda el control de mi arma. En ese momento, coge a Leopard y le pone la pistola en la cabeza).

Fox: No quieres matarla, Panther! Déjala en paz!

Leopard: Panther… Por favor… detén esto… hazlo por ella aunque sea…

Fox: Ella?

Panther: Callate! (Panther le pega un golpe en la nuca que la deja inconsciente) Ahora, Fox, saldré de aquí en jeep. Sígueme dentro de 5 minutos, de acuerdo?

Fox: Ya no acato tus órdenes! No te irás de aquí con vida!

Panther: Si, lo haré, si quieres saber toda la verdad sobre el Proyecto Osiris. El ejército americano tiene orden de disparar a matar, incluyéndome a mí. Si muero no sabrás nada.

Fox: Mierda!

En ese momento, Panther escapó del hangar, llevándose a Leopard como rehén. A quien se refería antes de quedar inconsciente? Recibí una llamada por codec, era el coronel.

Cygan: Fox, estás ahí?

Fox: Coronel! Que ha ocurrido?

Cygan: Tuvimos ciertos problemas con las comunicaciones en Outer Heaven. El ejército ya está ahí abajo, has cumplido los objetivos?

Fox: No, me queda por eliminar a Panther.

Cygan: Y a qué estas esperando? Hazlo ya!

Fox: No, todavía no.

Cygan: Reniegas de mi autoridad?

Fox: En absoluto. Panther me lo va a contar todo sobre el Proyecto Osiris, al contrario de lo que usted quiso hacer.

Cygan: Y te fías de un traidor?

Fox: No es un traidor, y ahora lo sé.

Cygan: Como?

Fox: Ya hablaremos, coronel.

En ese momento cerré la transmisión, y corrí hacia el exterior del hangar para coger otro jeep que estaba estacionado allí, y así perseguir a Panther. Sin duda había escapado por la carretera que llevaba al Oeste del lago.

Una luz me cegó cuando estaba cerca de la salida. Era el atardecer. La salida del túnel daba a un acantilado, que bordeaba el lago por el Oeste. Cerca de allí descubrí el jeep de Panther. Al bajarme del mío, vi que Leopard estaba dentro, inconsciente. Panther se encontraba al borde del acantilado, mirando la puesta de Sol. Al acercarme, comenzamos a hablar.

Panther: Te gusta, Fox?

Fox: El qué?

Panther: Este paisaje, esta puesta de sol, esta tranquilidad… Los atardeceres son como la vida. Mientras los miras, te pones a pensar. Una luz apagándose delante de ti, y otra encendiéndose detrás, dando lugar a un nuevo día, o quizá, una nueva vida. La vida que yo deseaba para Leopard, es decir, Lucy, y para mi propia hija…

Fox: No sabía… que fueras padre.

Panther: Jejeje… Nadie lo sabe.

Fox: Por qué estás haciendo esto? Por qué les estás ayudando a llevar a cabo sus planes?

Panther: Yo quizá no pueda ver un nuevo amanecer. Pero mi hija sí. Su vida ya está asegurada, me he encargado de ello antes de este día.

Fox: Y qué hay del resto? No te importa que muera tanta gente por culpa de un patriotismo podrido?

Panther: Claro que si! Pero piensa… y si esta fuera la antesala a un nuevo mundo? Un mundo sin patriotismo, un mundo en el que ya no seamos útiles los verdaderos soldados, como nosotros.

Fox: No lo comprendo. Como esperas derrotarles, si luchas junto a ellos?

Panther: La Guerra Metal Gear es un hecho inevitable, Fox. Si no son los EEUU, serán otros los que la inicien. Prefiero ayudarles a ellos, y así asegurar un mundo más estable para el día de mañana.

Fox: Te entiendo pero… somos soldados! Se supone que luchamos para evitar que eso ocurra! Ya sean los EEUU, Rusia, o cualquier otro, existimos para salvar a la gente!

Panther: Cuando era joven, era como tú. Creía que todo se arreglaba así de fácil. Pero me equivoqué… Ni el patriotismo ni el fanatismo dejarán de existir. Siempre existirá el ansia de poder y de victoria. Por eso decidí ayudarles.

Fox: Qué intentas decir?

Panther: En todos existe esa ansia de poder, incluso en mí. Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora: unirme a los SOL, iniciar el programa Metal Gear, colaborar en el Proyecto Osiris, no era más que una distracción que yo concebí para "ellos". Hace tiempo conocí a un hombre, descendiente de uno de "ellos". Él no compartía sus ideas, así que contactó conmigo para formar una especie de "resistencia". Creo que ya os habéis visto en un par de ocasiones, me equivoco?

Fox: Hablas de Ocelot?

Panther: Nuestra pequeña resistencia solo tiene un objetivo: acabar con ellos. Por desgracia, es difícil, incluso para él, conocer sus verdaderas identidades. Solo podemos esperar a que se muestren. Y me temo que eso no ocurrirá hasta que haya pasado el día del "Juicio Final".

Fox: Juicio Final…?

Panther: Nombre en clave asignado al comienzo de la Guerra Metal Gear. El día en el que los EEUU realizarán un ataque nuclear masivo contra sus enemigos europeos y asiáticos. Previamente, estos dos continentes, junto a África, formarán una alianza que propondrá un estilo de vida mejor y más justo. Los EEUU se verán obligados a sacar sus influencias de allí, ya que la nueva alianza declarará ilegal el uso de riquezas o la economía para comerciar. Los EEUU empezarán una campaña de ataques como represalia, y llegará un punto en el que la alianza se verá obligada a tomar medidas drásticas. Usarán Metal Gear para hacer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a los EEUU. Pero ellos no saben que los EEUU contraatacarán de la misma forma.

Panther: El resultado será un mundo sin apenas gobiernos, inestable y enfermo. Sin embargo, se dará a conocer el nombre del culpable: Saladino. Los EEUU y el resto de países colaborarán juntos para darle caza, y así juzgarle por su gran crimen. Realmente todo esto es una obra teatral: la alianza, el programa Metal Gear, y el Juicio Final, no serán mas que obras de los Sons Of Liberty. Saladino será uno de ellos, el líder de las unidades destacadas en Europa, Asia y África. Todos son peones, incluso él mismo. Tras su muerte, los SOL tomarán el mando de los gobiernos, y un enviado de los EEUU será su nuevo líder. Este representará a "ellos", siguiendo sus órdenes, para así unir al mundo de una vez por todas, y extender su influencia por todo el planeta. Ese es el Proyecto Osiris.

Fox: Y entonces, cuando todo eso ocurra, saldrán a la luz?

Panther: Eso esperamos. Sin embargo, me temo que no viviré para ello…

(Fox saca su Patriot)

Panther: Uno debe morir, y otro debe vivir. Ni victoria, ni derrota. Solamente somos peones en este tablero de ajedrez. El vencedor será el líder de los SOL, y estará destinado a convertirse en Saladino. Si me vences, el destino del mundo quedará en tus manos. (Saca de su espalda su cañón, el cual se "insertó" en el brazo). El cañón Paracelsius es el arma que se concede al líder del Proyecto Osiris. Ha pasado muchas batallas a mi lado, y ya está preparado para la batalla final.

Yo y Panther nos miramos fijamente, esperando a que uno de los dos dé el primer movimiento.

Panther: Demuestra tu lealtad, Fox. Enfréntate a mí!

Y así empezó la batalla. Como esperaba, Panther se movía como si estuviera poseído por un demonio. Pude esquivar sus primeros ataques, y cubrirme tras las rocas del lugar para que no me diera con el cañón. Tras estudiar sus movimientos, comprendí que realizaba una táctica fija, así que me las ingenié para tumbarle en el suelo una vez. Después de eso, ocurrió algo extraño. Sacó de su espalda un aparato, constituido por un módulo y numerosas agujas que salían de él. Tras tirarlo en el suelo, seguimos con la dura, pero honesta batalla. Sus reflejos y rapidez disminuyeron radicalmente, lo que me dio a entender que era obra de aquél aparato que llevaba en la espalda. Finalmente, mi Patriot consiguió vencer a su cañón. Panther, malherido, se tambaleaba, dirigiéndose al borde del acantilado.

Panther: Eso… si que es luchar. Enhorabuena, Fox. (Panther se dirige al borde del acantilado).

Fox: A donde vas?

Panther: Escúchame… Sin ti al cargo de la resistencia, nunca podremos vencerles. Mi sueño es que, algún día, exista un mundo unido y en el que no sean necesarios los guerreros como nosotros. Ocelot te necesita para ello. Contactará contigo dentro de un tiempo, cuando todo esto se haya olvidado.

Fox: Panther… no sigas!

Panther: Te pido… que te hagas cargo de cumplir mi sueño. Como mi aprendiz, deposito todas mis esperanzas en ti para que lo hagas realidad. Pero… tienes que comprender una cosa: no te pido que lo hagas, sino que decidas hacerlo…

Fox: Que quieres decir con eso?

Panther: No te preocupes… Pronto lo sabrás. Tú solo hazme caso, y ayúdame a hacer realidad mi sueño, por favor…

Fox: Vale… Te lo prometo.

Panther: Eso quería oír… (Panther da la espalda al acantilado, mirando a Fox. Le tira el cañón que estaba en su brazo ensangrentado) Tómalo… yo ya no lo necesitaré.

Fox: Panther… No lo hagas…

Panther: Algún día… todos seremos… hijos de la libertad. Adiós, Fox. (Panther se tira de espaldas por el acantilado).

Fox: Noooooooo!

Tras ver a mi propio mentor suicidarse, no se me ocurría qué hacer o qué pensar. Solo podía hacer una cosa: esperar un nuevo día, un nuevo amanecer, tal y como siempre quiso Panther.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Ideales Decisivos**

Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que se olvidó todo el asunto. Los EEUU ocuparon Zanzíbar, y junto a Outer Heaven, habilitaron las bases para el desarrollo del proyecto Metal Gear, y, sin duda, también del otro proyecto. David Oxford desapareció sin dejar rastro, quizá se ocultó a la espera de poder realizar un nuevo incidente de esas proporciones. Los Jinetes, tras la marcha de Leopard, decidimos cerrar la unidad para siempre. El cadáver de Panther fue repatriado, y enterrado con honores militares en Washington. Al funeral asistimos yo, Cygan, Wolf, Eagle y Spider. No volvimos a saber nada de Leopard desde que se la llevaron, otra vez, a cuidados intensivos. Cuando el funeral terminó, a lo lejos pude ver a Ocelot, mirando otras tumbas de soldados caídos.

Fox: Podías haberte acercado a dar tu último adiós.

Ocelot: Eso solo se dice cuando algo termina, y en absoluto, esto no ha terminado todavía.

Fox: Os conocíais bien?

Ocelot: Para mi era como un hermano. Los demás siempre me trataron como alguien "importante", por ser descendiente de "ellos"… Pero él me veía como lo que soy: un soldado.

Fox: Aja…

Ocelot: Escucha… tienes el cañón de Panther, no es así?

Fox: Lo he guardado como recuerdo… por que?

Ocelot: Ese cañón posee un compartimiento secreto, donde se puede guardar un disco de datos. Deberías mirar si hay alguno. Quizá te sirva de ayuda en el futuro.

Fox: Lo haré… Pero, que habrá en ese disco que no sepa ya?

Ocelot: Solo se que es algo… importante.

(Fox se marcha del cementerio, dando la espalda a Ocelot.)

Ocelot: Eh! Fox!

Fox: Que?

Ocelot: Nos ayudarás?

Fox: Si hablas de hacer realidad el sueño de Panther… dalo por hecho!

Ocelot: Así se habla!

Intentaba aparentar tranquilo, animado, e incluso satisfecho por que todo hubiera terminado. Pero en el fondo de mi alma pasaba todo lo contrario. Tenía intención de llevar a cabo la última orden que me dio mi maestro. Pero como? Si yo, su sustituto al cargo de los SOL y de Fox Hound, debía convertirme en Saladino, como iba a poder sobrevivir para sacar a la luz a los que han creado el proyecto?

Al llegar a casa, eché un vistazo al cañón de Panther. Efectivamente, como dijo Ocelot, había un compartimiento que guardaba un disco óptico. Tras insertarlo en el ordenador, el nombre del archivo que vi ya daba pistas sobre lo que era: "memorias".

En ellas Panther comentaba cómo entró en el ejército y en la unidad Fox Hound. Tiempo después, fue el mismo Cygan el que le ofreció colaborar con los SOL. Panther conocía bien el concepto de Patriotismo que tenía Cygan. Así que, a cambio de colaborar, le pidió abrir su propia unidad: La unidad Apocalipsis. Con ella, pretendía reunir a sus hombres de confianza del ejército. Personas con las que pudiera contar, en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Pronto se dio cuenta de donde se había metido: el Proyecto Osiris. Descubrió, junto a Oxford, que los SOL son una unidad de élite desechable, usada para contactar con terroristas, manipularles, y después deshacerse de ellos. Sin embargo, el gobierno también declaraba traidores a los miembros de los SOL y los ejecutaba. Con ello pretendían mantener oculto el Proyecto. Pero Oxford se enteró, y, junto a Panther, organizó una rebelión en Outer Heaven y en Zanzíbar para luchar contra "ellos".

Panther no conocía nada sobre esa gente, hasta que Ocelot se comunicó con él para organizar una rebelión más silenciosa, con el objetivo de pillarles por sorpresa y destruirles, como ellos querían hacer con el mundo. Panther decidió ayudarle, traicionando así a Oxford. Aunque en realidad, ya le traicionaba, ya que no pretendía dar la espalda a los EEUU, ni por un segundo. Vendió su honor, su familia y su vida, por un sueño que no lograría ver cumplido. Esa era su última misión.

Nosotros, los Jinetes, teníamos que hacer todo lo que él nos mandase. De esa forma todo acabó bien. El Proyecto sigue adelante, y la resistencia sigue viva. Lo único que lamentaba fue, el haber hecho daño a su familia, a Leopard. Lo último que escribió, estaba dirigido a mi: "Por favor, contacta con Leopard, y cuéntale la verdad. Dile que me perdone algún día, por todo lo que hice. Y sobre todo, protege a mi niña, hasta que llegue el día. Ese día que, estoy seguro, no deseas que llegue nunca…"

Al final del archivo, aparecía la dirección de una calle en Kansas. Decidí ir allí, para ver que me encontraba. Al llamar a la puerta, una sorprendida Leopard apareció tras el cristal. Me abrió la puerta, y antes de decir nada, me dio un abrazo fuerte, entre lágrimas. Me invitó a entrar y tomar un café. Así podíamos hablar tranquilamente. Le comenté todo lo que me dijo Panther. Ella apenas podía aguantar las lágrimas, pero de repente un quejido hizo que se "despertase". Tras ir a mirar, trajo en sus brazos a un bebé, que tendría apenas un año o dos: la hija de Panther…

Leopard me dijo que, cuando llegase la hora, ella y el resto se unirían a mí para luchar nuestra última batalla juntos, en el día del Juicio Final. Yo me comprometí a visitarla de vez en cuando, para ver que tal le iba en su vida no militar. Al salir por la puerta, vino corriendo detrás mía para decirme una última cosa. Algo que le dijo Panther antes de estar inconsciente, un mensaje supuestamente para mí: "la pantera es la clave". En ese momento me preguntaba qué quería decir con eso.

Meses después, mientras yo seguía trabajando para Fox Hound y dirigiendo el Proyecto Osiris, apareció en la unidad una nueva recluta. Cygan le había otorgado el nombre en clave Dark Panther. Me di cuenta entonces, de que no solo sería alguien muy importante para mí, sino para el resto de la humanidad. Solo ella podría acabar con todo esto… acabar, de una vez por todas, con el Proyecto Osiris. Y sobre todo… acabar con "ellos" para siempre. Entonces, y solo entonces… seríamos sin duda alguna "los hijos de la Libertad".


End file.
